


Ruins - 31 Days of Apex - Day 12

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Loba goes hunting for treasure in Kings Canyon (Shadowfall).
Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 7





	Ruins - 31 Days of Apex - Day 12

With a clumsy fumble I bump up the brightness of my headtorch – the white LED light illuminated the tan rocks of the cave. Scratches and inscriptions scattered and littered the walls of the cave. With each turn of my head, I uncovered different patterns. What was weird was how I wasn’t even that far into the cave. If I dared to look back, I would still be able to see the white moonlight that was being cast by the full-moon outside. And the pelting raindrops. Then this booming voice, called out. “Looking for treasure again skin-bag?” His voice. How can just a voice rub me the wrong way. Even though he wasn’t the actual Revenant, he was the Revenant that inhabited this domain, the shadowfall realm, he manages to tick me off. “On your own too? Have you been deserted again? No mummy or daddy this time.” I grit my teeth and spit out as I head deeper. 

Had this version of Revenant killed my parents too? Did I even exist here? No matter, these were questions for another time. I needed to stay focused on my goal – a cache of gold. I overheard a conversation between the other Legends at the bar. 

Dangling treacherously from my right shoulder, there was this small knapsack, made of a navy blue, water-proof canvas material and the inner lining was a tough burlap made out of hemp. I was optimistic that the material should be strong enough to carry a sizeable haul out of the cache. “What are you looking for here today lady.” Came the voice once again – even within the cave, his voice was still super loud, he has a way of getting into my head.

For the first time since I had become a part of the Apex Games, I felt like I was getting back to my roots, so-to-speak. I was really only in the games as a way to get back at that Simulacrum. And now I have a different one in my ear. “Ugh.” I exclaim as I bring my arm up to wipe the sweat from my brow. Very unladylike. But what was ladylike when I knew that there was something enticing. For years before the Games, I followed in the footsteps of my parents, lying conniving and cheating my way through life – in a matter of ways, I was their legacy. I couldn’t shake the fact that I was seeming to carry a burden; most likely the burden was having to be their legacy so soon in my life.  
The further I proceeded in the cave the more prolific the stalactites and stalactites became, as well as the overall size of the cave becoming smaller. At a point, it became so claustrophobic and small that I had to crouch, and crawl through the cave. Every so often, there would be a rumbling noise, and my body would stiffen up in response. 

It wasn’t too long until I made it to the cache. It seems that there had been a giant excavation work here, but it was clear that historically there had been landslides – giant boulders were obscuring the exit which comprised two giant doors. Excavators were logoed up with the IMC’s ARES logo. And, hidden at the back is a small set of double doors. I walked slowly up to the door and peered inside. Gold. Lot’s of gold. 

“Ah, was this what you were looking for?” Revenant announces “Many have come here before you. Many of them died trying to get out, as I’m sure you can see.” And true to his words, clothed skeletons laid around, rocks and stones littering the floor, especially around these bodies. “It’s simple, the IMC created a security system for the vault – when the doors are opened through unauthorised means – a set of small explosives are set off, rupturing the stability of this cavern, and if you don’t leave the vault, the doors close automatically, just for safekeeping” 

“Lies.” I spat back. I didn’t trust him. I didn’t trust him at all, not only was he Revenant – but he was this Revenant that posed as this God figure. 

“Fine then, but you’ll have to let go.” 

I knew he was able to see every move I was doing. I needed to get in and get access to the loot. But I knew that my Black Market wouldn’t be able to take anywhere near the amount of Gold that I wanted to get out. Next to a corpse, close to the door was a crowbar. I lean down and grab it, there was an amount of resistance, with a sharp tug, I watched as the arm came loose out of the socket and thudded to the ground as it released its grip of the crowbar. I steeled myself and attempted to pry open the door. The door had been battered from previous attempts of trying to access the vault. 

I broke a sweat trying to open it, but it opened, eventually and then the alarm that I had been warned about rang out, but there was no explosions. Gritting my teeth again, I hastily slung the knapsack off my shoulder and flung as much gold as it could take into it. I tied up a small knot and then used both of the straps as I flung it back over my shoulder. 

Boom.

The first explosion. I tugged the wristband off, readied it and cast it out. I threw it out the double doors and back towards the entry of the cavern. But it didn’t even reach. I watched as a rain of boulders released from the ceiling and intercepted the bracelet, sending it crashing to the floor. In a flash, I was warped to the bracelet’s location. I managed to land with my feet moving – meaning I wasn’t crushed by the boulder, but the back of my right thigh. I screamed out in genuine agony, it reduced me to a hobble.

I dived back through the crawl space. The shaking was definitely less, but I had to keep moving, the fear of being buried alive wasn’t worth it. That’s when I felt it. A sudden jolt. The knapsack had gotten caught on an outcropping of rock. “I don’t have time for this I mumble.” If I go back I risk death. But I can’t stay here as that’s also risking death. This would’ve all been in vain if I don’t get something. Another violent rumble shakes me from my thoughts. Reaching for the pocket on my left leg, I free a small pocket knife and cut away at the straps of the backpack. A few small back and forth motions on each shoulder free it. With a clunk, it slides off my back and I start to drag it behind me.  
I make it a significant distance until I feel the bag getting lighter. Once I’m able to crouch again, and the shaking had subsided, bars of gold had fallen out. “No, no, no.” I mutter. 

“Looks like you had to let go, to live. What a shame.” Revenant’s voice came through with a mocking tinge. 

“Shut up Demonio.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I handled this correctly - but it's effectively a heavy handled attempt at the theme of letting go (something that seems to be a crux of Loba's character.) This is for sure a chapter that I really want to revisit sometime and re-do, because I think it has potential.


End file.
